United Protection Alliance
The United Protection Alliance is a purple team alliance protected by Pegasus that was founded on the 12th February this year. = Our Constitution = Section I Membership. Members applying :1.Applicants automatically agree to the following conditions. ::1.Applicants have to join the forums and complete the application to join. ::2.If they do not then that is considered ghosting after 1 day. ::3.Applicants can be rejected to join the alliance on any basis. ::4.Applicants must sign the code of conduct. Kicked :2.Members automatically agree to the following conditions. :3.Members are Kicked from alliance if they:- ::1.If they consistantly offened any members Through:- :::1.Swearing. :::2.Racism. :::3.Bullying. :::4.Prejudism. ::2.If they start wars:- :::1.With any red nation unless told to by a higher authority. :::2.With any Purple nation unless told to do by a higher authority. :::3.With ant nation in an alliance unless told to do so by a higher authority. ::3.If they provoke war with any nation. ::4.Racaist comments to any person. :4.If a person is kicked the following will happen:- ::1.They will be contacted and told to change there AA. ::2.They must change there AA with in 2 days unless stated otherwise.If they don't:- :::1.They will be classified as a ghost. :::2.They will be attacked by a nation/few nations designated by the MoD,PM,Pre.or Vice Pre. Rights :5.All members have the following rights:- ::1.The right of access onto #upa channel ::2.The right to appeal against hearings for the following reasons:- :::1.A unfair situation review. :::2.A biast oppinion. :::3.A unfair hearing because of Prejudism :::4.A corrupt goverment ::3.The right to an opinion. ::4.The right to respect. ::5.The right to remain an impartial member of the alliance. ::6.The right to remain silent. :6.All foriegn diplomats have the following rights:- ::1.The right of access onto #upa channel ::2.The right to respect from UPA members. ::3.The right to Trade with UPA members. :7.All Ministers and higher auhorites have the following rights:- ::1.The right to moderate the UPA forum. ::2.The right to access #upagov channel. ::3.The right to operater(@) status on #upa channel ::4.The right to be right all the time and not be corrected.lol. ::5.All the rights set in section I part 5 excluding 5.5 and 5.6. Section II The government. President :1.The president agrees to the following responsibility:- ::1.The President is the figure head of the allaince and must act responsible. ::2.If he/she is to propose a law the Vice president must agree. ::3.If a minister proposes a job, the Vice President and the according minister must aggree. ::4.The president has a deuty of care to all UPA members. ::5.The president has a deuty to administrate the upa IRC channel and upa forum. ::6.The President is always right. Vice President :2.The Vice President is the leaders assistant, he will carry out orders that the president will give him or her. :3.The Vice President will also make announcements to the alliance when told by the President. :4.The Vice agrees to the following responsibillitys:- ::1.The Vice President is the second figure head of the allaince and must act responsible. ::2.If he/she is to propose a law the Vice president must agree. ::3.If a minister proposes a job, the President and the according minister must aggree. ::4.The Vice president has a deuty of care to all UPA members. ::5.The Vice president has a deuty to administrate the upa IRC channel and upa forum. ::6.The Vice President is always right. Prime Minister :4.The Prime Minister is the Vice President's and the leader's assistant, he/she will carry out orders that the president will give him or her. :5.The Prime Minister agrees to the following responsibility:- ::1.The Prime Minister is the Third figure head of the alliance and must act responsible. ::2.If he/she is to propose a law the Vice president or President must agree. ::3.If a minister proposes a job, the President and the according minister must aggree. ::4.The Prime Minister has a deuty of care to all UPA members. ::5.The Prime Minister has a deuty to administrate the upa IRC channel and upa forum. ::6.The Prime Minister can be elected or de-moted at any time. ::7.The Prime Minister is allways right. Ministers :6.There are five lords one for each important category in an allience.They agree to the following:- ::1.A lord chooses a deputy as soon as he or she is elected. The lords get elected by the the president's ::2.The lord of any category has total control over that category and must care for it responsible. ::3.The lords are members of the union council which is the main power of this allaince. ::4.The union council can pass any law the senate voted on without the approval of the leader. Minister appliaction :7.Applicants for the Minister job must abide by the following:- ::1.They must have been in this allience for at least 10 days. ::2.They must have been in CN for at least 20 days. ::3.They must fill out a form and the Minister of knowledge will say if you have passed or not. Note.Ministers don't to go through with section II part 7.1-3 until we have thirty members and a Minister of knowledge. Tyranny and Power corruption :9.If a Admin gets mad at a member for defying them and bans them, that will be classified as corruption. :10.The person may be brought to court by any Minister or higher power. Section III War and security. Tech Raiding :1.Tech raiding is legal but with the following conditions:- ::1.No tech raiding red nations. ::2.No tech raiding purple nations. ::3.No tech raiding any nation in an alliance. :2.If these rules are not abided by the war will be classified as normal war :3.Tech raiding,although legal is not promoted by UPA.Tech raiders should do so at there own risk. Warfare :4.Nations may be sent to war if there is a ghost in the alliance or to protect anogher UPA member. :5.All UPA members have the right to join a squadren unless they are being punished. :6.No UPA member can be forced,threatned or blackmailed to go to war. :7.Members in squadrens must abide by the rules set out by the commando and vice commando or they must leave the squadren :8.Only the President and the Vice president have the power to declare normal war. Security :9.Military information given to you by a UPA member is to be kept inside UPA.Spying on UPA is illegal. :10.upa channels excluding #upa are secure channels and querying on security information is ok. :11.Spying on other nations is illegal unless you are told to do so by higher powers. :12.A possible leak in information must be reported immediatly to the Pre., the Vice Pre. or the PM. =History= #February 12, 2009 - sexysauce and morrisons separated from NPP to create UPA. #February 14, 2009 - A Protectorate treaty is signed with pegasus. #March 24, 2009 - A is signed with NOD #April ???? 2009 - A is Agreed with THL #April 10, 2009 - The with THL was upgraded to a merge International Relations United Protection Alliance is protected by pegasus